User blog:Silly1!/Character Page Layouts
I've been noticing that users on other wikis have been calling ours 'sloppy'. Well, were gonna change that! Starting with Character pages. Here's the layout: Bryn Carpenter is a character in the fictional Lab Rats series. Bryn first appears in Season 1. She is makes friends with the Lab Rats, but dissapears all the time, espically when Chase would come around. She reappears in Season 2, but this time doesn't dissapear all the time. She still gets nervous around Chase though. Her parents are Denise and Fernando Carpenter and she has a twin brother, Zachary. Brin is portrayed by Katherine Mcnamara. ---- Character pages should have quotes, with an infobox. The character description shouldn't be too long, and should have a little detail, but not a whole lot. ---- Personality Season 1 Brin is more of a shy quiet girl. She was always very nervous, espically around Chase. She usually would have her head in a book, and she would disappear a lot. She does act a little less shy, and talks to Adam, Bree, and Leo. Season 2 Bryn is a little more opening, and isn't so shy. She starts actually talking to Chase and not running away as often, though she is a little nervous around him still. She becomes a little sassier though, and stands up to Principal Perry. ---- Character's Personality descriptions describe how the character acts in the seroes, but don't tell actions unless they lead to major personality changes. Each Seasons Personality should be divided with a heading 3. ---- Apperances Section is optional. You can have one, but descrbe each episode under a heading three. Here's one here: Champions Game: After the Lab Rats crew finds out about Bryns amazing qgymnastics skills, they make her compete in a tournament so they can win the 1000 dollar prize. But after Bryn finds out they were only entering her for the money, she gets first, but makes them feel bad. ---- Relashonships Bree Davenport (Best Friend) Bree and Bryn first met in Perfect Disasters, when they were partnered up in a project for Science. But when everything goes wrong, Bryn and Bree get detention. In Champion's Game, Bree hugs Bryn and says she's the best friend she's ever had. In Win, Lose, or Fail, Bree saves Bryn's life using her speed. Chase Davenport (Friend, Crush) Chase met in To Kill a Unicorn. Bree introduced them, and the minute she saw him, she knew it was love at first sight. In Champion's Game, Chass told Bryn that out of everyone he feels the worst, and they hug. In Win, Lose, or Fail, Chase uses his Bionic Forcefeild to protect Bryn. ---- Relashonship paragraphs should not be very long, just describing their relashonship with episode moments, and each character should be divide with a heading 3 and what their realshonship is described as in parenthesis On Main Character pages, only Davenport/Dooley family members relashonship should be shown. ---- Last but not least, Powers and Abilities. Some People don't have powers, but for those who do, here's an example: *'Super Intelligence:' His main bionic power, Chase is incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, law, circuitry and combat. He is also a capable strategist. *'Force Field:' ''One of his minor bionic abilities, Chase is capable of creating a shield to protect him and others. Chase can also extend his force field to encompas other objects, but in this case it must stem from his hands. (Twas The Mission Before Christmas) *'Force Field Ball:' He can shrink his force field into a ball and use it as a weapon to throw. *'Super Senses:' Chase possesaes superhuman sight, hearing, and smell. *'Physical Attributes: Although nowhere near the levels of his siblings, Chase possesses higher strength, speed and reflexes than a normal person. He is strong enough to bend a metal rod, throw a normal person across the room and even (when pushed to the limits) tear metal like paper. *'''Super Durability: Like his siblings, Chase can withstant signifcantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that would kill normal people only stun him. He's also able to take one of Adam's super strong punches and only be wounded. Another good example is inBionic Showdown when he fell from a high bridge onto his back and was able to walk it off in a matter of seconds. *'Senses Recording:' He can record what he hears or sees and plug it into a flash-drive slot to replay it. (Leo's Jam, Drone Alone) *'Bionic GPS:' Chase can track cell signals using his bionics. (Speed Trapped) *'Viewing Screen:' Chase can project a holographic screen and use it to see multiple locations. (Quarantined) *'Hacking:' Chase can remotely hack computers. (Speed Trapped, Night of the Living Virus ) *'Override App: '''He can take over Adam or Bree remotely. (Death Spiral Smackdown) *'Magnetism App:' Chase turns his hands into a powerful magnet attracting metal objects. (Chore Wars) *'Molecularkinesis:' In "Mission: Space," it was revealed that Chase can manipulate the molecules around an object, giving him a form of telekinesis. *'Mathematical Analysis:' Chase can aim from a far distance. (Commando App) *'Mental Database: Chase possesses an incredible and extensive mental database; using it, he can match things that he sees and quickly identify them. It holds information like fingerprints (Quarantined), paintings (Hole In One) and people. (The Bionic 500) *'''Levitation: Another one of Chase's hidden abilities; in "The Bionic Showdown," Chase demonstrates the power to levitate and uses it to kick Marcus in the chest. He says he discovered this ability in the shower. *'Scan Vision: '''In "Memory Wipe," he uses this ability to scan the inside of the house for Tasha or Donald after they come home 2 hours after curfew. It gives him a form of X-ray vision, and lets him see through solid objects. It was also used again in Llama Drama to see where the nanobots we're going to. In the llama's body. *'Leadership:' Chase has shown on more than one occasion that he has great leadership skills. In addition, he is often chosen to lead missions. *'Bravery: Chase is shown to be very brave like his siblings, and will do what he can for others, regardless of the potential cost to himself. *'''Martial Arts: Chase uses his super intelligence to study combat among many other things, which has given him martial arts abilities for battling. ---- Thanks! Keep editing and make sure to look out for wiki improvments! Silly1! (talk) Category:Blog posts